mr_russetmoors_rebellionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dmitri Petrov
Introduction 'Dmitri '''is one of the secondary characters in the series. To Henry Stickmin, Charles Kavanagh, and Ellie Nevermore, he appears as an enemy. To Francisco Morales and Lionel Goldenwood, he is more of an ally because of his offer for money. He is the warden of the world's biggest prison complex, The Wall. Appearance Dmitri wears pointy black dress shoes. He has fluffy dark brown hair that "flies" up a little bit. His mustache and beard are gray with age. He wears a white collared shirt with The Wall's logo on it, in which he tucks in his shirt into his pants. He wears a pair of black dress pants. Though his hair is turning gray, he does not seem to have lost any hair (yet). He has a large build, with large, broad shoulders. According to Francis he could see Dmitri's "large, intriguing muscles rippling beneath his shirt". Accordingly to the Convict Allies ending of Fleeing the Complex, Ellie hits him in the face with a stop sign. Though it is not canon to PuffballsUnited, he still survives the hit, but there is a thin scar on the right side of his face. He was unconscious after the hit, according to the series. Ellie thinks that he is "handsome" for an older man, and is supposedly lucky to be that way. He has sharp amber eyes, and as it is described, his eyes have more of a fire effect. The author jokingly says that Dmitri has "Eyes of Fire" which is an obvious reference to the book series "Wings of Fire." Personality Dmitri is very responsible and mature. He is hostile towards all the prisoners and has no mercy, especially on Henry and Ellie. It is not obvious, but he is gay and married to a guard of The Wall named Isaac Petrov. He is proud that there has not been an incident at The Wall in 50 years (before Henry and Ellie's escape). When he kidnapped Francis and Dio in the third book, he doesn't seem to like them very much, at first. Francis seemingly flirts with him, in which it is unknown or not if Francis was being sarcastic or not. This scene shows the time after Dmitri's fight with Evan Kestrel, when Dmitri is brought aboard the Toppat Airship. In the midst of the fight Evan throws a sticky grenade on the wall of boxes Dmitri and Francis were hiding behind, but Francis thankfully saves Dmitri by tackling him and holding him close to his chest. ''"Ah know that ye hate me and my lazy ass," said Francis. "but ah knew that it was better tuh save ye than to let ya die." I didn't want to, but I grinned a little. "I don't want to talk to you still," I snarled. "go away." Francis made a smug look and grabbed my arm, which was still covered in blood. "Wait, ah have somethin' to tell ye," he said. He rested his hands on my shoulders then kissed me on the lips briefly. "Give Gregory a kiss for me, shnuckums." Raegan says that it was most likely that Francis was only trying to mess around with Dmitri, but still wanted to seduce him. Trivia * He does not identify as gay. Most people that find out that he has a husband assume so, but in truth, he is actually bisexual. Raegan said he might even be pansexual. Then she jokingly said "it's more of a Gen Z thing". * In the video game adaptation of Dmitri, he appears to look much older, aiming at the rough age range 50-60.